Kaede Shiro
Kaede Shiro is a first year student attending Akademi High. Appearance Kaede has longish purple hair and green eyes. He is rather short, standing at only 5 feet. He is rather skinny as well. He will sometimes forget to button up his uniform, and walk around with his shirt unbuttoned until he realizes it's open. Personality Kaede has the Charismatic persona. He will talk his way out of being murdered. He will put his hands in an Egyptian tomb pose if a camera is pointed at him. He is very friendly and outgoing, and loves to talk. However, he doesn't get out very much, as he doesn't want to make his father upset. He is a people-pleaser, and has a huge appetite. Backstory Kaede was born in Kyoto on August 24. He lived a normal life, for the most part. One day, his mother went off to the army while he was sleeping, and never came back. When Kaede realized that his mother was dead, he was devastated. Around this time, he was often sent to his aunt's house, as he was very close with her. However, one day, his aunt explained the woohoo to him and tried to do some stuff. Kaede quickly got out of there, and when his father found out, he made sure she never saw him again. She died two years later. A week before graduation, he had gotten the flu. He missed three days that week, and got very stressed from the make-up assignments. However, after that, everything returned to normal. Relationships Positive Yuka Buaiso: He has a secret crush on her, but she doesn't know it. Megami Saikou: He looks up to her as a role model. Sutekina Sato: Despite not knowing her for that long, they're already good friends. Neutral Teachers: He doesn't really care about any of the faculty. Ayano Aishi: He used to have a crush on her, but has since gotten over her. Taro Yamada: He doesn't know much about him. He secretly ships him with Osana Najimi. Negative Nobody yet! Check back soon! Quotes "What the heck? Why is there a weapon lying around? I better go return this before anything happens!" (Seeing a weapon) "GAH! A corpse! Oh, oh, oh...does that mean...I'll be next?" (Seeing a corpse) "OH, ew! I really hope that someone got kneed in the crotch!" (Seeing a pool of blood on the ground) "What in the world...?" (Seeing someone visibly insane) "Uh...stop." (Seeing someone laughing insanely) "WHAT THE HECK? YOU JUST...KILLED SOMEONE! GET BACK!" (Witnessing a murder) "Thank you so much!" (Being complimented once) "Um..." (Being complemented 2-5 times) "I'm going to have to ask you to stop." (Being complemented 6+ times) "Oh! Jeez, I've had water dumped on me! Ew, I need to clean myself off!" (Being doused with water) "Is this blood? Oh BOY! I can't wait to be convicted of a crime!!!! :)" (Being doused with blood) "Is this gasoline? How did...how did anyone even get access to this?" (Being doused with gasoline) "You shouldn't spread lies on the Internet; somebody might believe them." (Reacting to a lie on the internet) "ok but why" (Reacting to a truth on the internet) Conversation Bold is Yuka, '''normal is Kaede So...hi! '''Yes, Kaede? Um, I just waned to talk to you. What do you need, Kaede? Um...my uncle died recently. My condolences, but, why would you come to me with this information, Kaede? Eh, I heard that you lost someone really important...HEY! Please don't be sad! I'm sorry for bringing up such a sensitive subject! No, it's fine...I have. It's sad, really. I lost my mom when i was little. What happened to her? She was in a war. She died protecting someone...this man... Who did she protect, Kaede? My mother sacrificed herself for this one guy...I'm not sure. I think his name was...Sore...or something? ...it was...? Yeah...why? Hey, wait, where are you going? I need to use the restroom. However, you seem like a nice man. I wouldn't be again talking with you again. Wow, okay! Alright then, talk to you later! Trivia * His favorite game is Majora's Mask. * His favorite song is IDOL by BTS. * He doesn't really like many animes. * He also is strongly against hentai, and will refuse to read it. * Kaede has a fursona. It's a dingo named Dingus. * He was originally named Kaede Shiroppu.Category:Fuhuhuhuhu's OCs Category:Hypnosis Club Category:Male Category:Human Category:First Years Category:Classroom 1-1 Category:Charismatic Category:Asexual Category:Heteroromantic Category:OCs